


in more than words i tried to tell you

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Before it's a tag??, F/M, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, How many of these do I have to write, it's my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: It happened dizzingly fast, overwhelmed by Rafa's words during their first conversation ever."He's in love with you" Daveed whispered as the bones of her corset started to feel too tight.





	1. Chapter 1

Her first introduction to him was actually a youtube video that Daveed had pulled up excitedly one night they were exhausted after rehearsal. She squinted a little as she watched Rafael sway in too big clothes and a backwards cap. It seemed to be a thing, the two of them dressing to hide their bodies in too big clothes that hung off built frames like a hanger.

"Is he your...?" She finally blurted out. Daveed's smile faltered as his eyes widened.

"Rafa?" He laughed, her cheeks burning light pink. "It's not like that."

 

 

 

Daveed was like a child when the other man appeared, stalking corners and couches. His head bent over his laptop, typing furiously. "He likes you" Daveed told her "he thinks you're cute". He nudged her with his elbow and winked, causing her cheeks to burn. 

"He hasn't spoken a word to me" she stated simply

 

 

 

 

When they opened, Lin took them out to celebrate. They all bundled up and trudged through the cold together as a close knit group hanging onto the warmth radiating off each other's others bodies.

She liked to watch them, how different her new friends. How sure Oak was, careful with the way his body moved compared to Daveed who shared his height but not his confidence. Or the way Anthony clung to Lin's side, eyes wide with awe she remembered feeling when they had first met.

"Diet coke and rum, right?" She looked up into clear blue owlish eyes, eyelashes pressed to his glasses. His lips were chapped and smelled of faint cigarettes, a scent that usually turned her stomach.

Pippa patted the chair beside her "I was just people watching."

"Rafa" he offered sitting down beside her, an awkward distance, close but not touching that reminded her of being at a middle school dance.

"Pippa" she held out her hand.

 

 

He was kind of stubborn, she realized. Opinionated and loud, but she was drawn in by his passion. He spoke quick, reminding her of the way he spoke in the videos of him she watched late at night reciting his spoken word. He had looked so young and baby faced in the videos. In front of her, his jaw was chisled and his cheekbones more defined as a few strands of dirty blond hair fell into his eyes.

They talked politics, barely acknowledging their friends as they left the restaurant. They talked poetry and feminism, she found herself drawn in. She could hear Daveed's words, "he likes you, you know?" whenever Rafa took a rare breath.

"We should get out of here" she interrupted him, her smile a little crooked as she watched the blush creep up his neck to the tips of his ears.

 

 

 

 

She felt the alcohol as they sat next to each other quiet in the taxi. Felt the warmth through her muscles and veins, his cigarette smell faded into his cologne, she sat close enough to smell the woodsy scent. It had faded and mixed with the musky smell of the hole in the wall restaurant Lin had suggested everyone meet that night. "Do you do this often?" Her courage settling low in her belly.

"What's the right answer?" He asked as she laughed the rest of the way to her apartment.


	2. i love the light that brings a smile across your face

She threatened Daveed. She had shoved the cup of coffee and pointed her finger in his face. "Don't say it!" She scolded "don't even say it.

He looked smug, lips curled into a smirk behind the lid of his paper cup.

"I hate you" she muttered, his laughter echoing behind her as she headed into the dressing room she shared with Renee and Jasmine.

 

 

 

They partnered up. She watched Anthony follow Jasmine around like a puppy dog, watched Jon and Lin sit with their heads pressed together exchanging secrets like they were the only two people in the world.

Rafa's eyes followed her around the room, the attention warming her from the inside out like a shot of tequila, curling her toes. 

Sometimes she stared back, blinking. 

 

 

 

He took up space, stretched out on her couch, strewn across her bed. She was different than him, she had explained. She was private was how she explained the nights of them fumbling towards her door, hands exploring under clothes, mouths pressed together almost desperately.

She didn't talk about these kind of things, she had explained. He had kissed her, hopping up from the bed, bare assed as he headed towards the bathroom. 

The quiet settled in her belly, uneasy.


End file.
